I love you because
by gleekout15
Summary: " of course not i love you so much sanny you know that" Brittany stated. "But why I've been terrible to you and rejected you so many times what could you possibly love about me?" Santana said looking Brittany straight in the eye. the missing scene from i kissed a girl it maybe be bad first time writing fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own glee

I have never written Fan fiction before so this might be bad

Brittany and Santana were lounging on Brittany's bed; Santana's head was buried in Brittany's chest her body shaking with sobs. Santana had arrived an hour ago and told Brittany what happened with her grandmother and how much it hurt and she had been crying ever since and Brittany didn't know how to stop her as she knew her normal method of sweet lady kisses wasn't appropriate right now. 'Maybe later' she thought her mind wandering into the gutter. "Britt?" Santana croaked  
"what's up honey" Brittany breathed unsure of her girlfriend's current state. "When Finn outed me" Brittany's teeth ground together she was still really furious with him for that ' if he so much as looks at Santana i am gunna..' Brittany's train of thought was disrupted by her girlfriend continuing " he said something that really freaked me out" Santana said her voice shaking a little, " he said you may not love me back is t that tr true?" her voice cracked mid sentence and Brittany sighed annoyed that Santana could doubt their relationship again. She thought they went over this at breadstix " of course not i love you so much sanny you know that" Brittany stated.  
"But why I've been terrible to you and rejected you so many times what could you possibly love about me?" Santana said looking Brittany straight in the eye. Brittany of course knew what she loved about Santana but there was so many things that it hurt her head to think about it, a couple of weeks ago lord tubbington suggested that she write them down which helped but when she thought she finished she thought of another one so it took longer than expected. While Brittany's mind was wandering Santana was still waiting on an answer and it had been around three minutes since she asked and Brittany was still sitting there completely dazed. Santana felt a twisting feeling in her chest and her eyes began to tear up. Santana's body began to move on its own as she got of her still dazed girlfriend's bed and made a break for the door. "Where are you going san?" Brittany asked finally released from her daydream "if you can't even think of one thing then what are we doing are you trying to punish me for all the cruel things I've done. I thought you were better than that Britt but you're just like the rest of them" Santana all but screamed as she ran out of Brittany's house leaving a confused and upset Brittany behind  
" i love you because you're you" Brittany breathed then she burst into tears buried her head into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone just a little note that i didn't expect to get so many hits it awesome and disclaimer i don't own glee or the song I love you by avril lavigne but if i did it would have been sung as a Brittana duet **

Brittany woke up on a tear stained pillow and the night before came back to her she had a tight feeling in her gut, she hated upsetting Santanna it made her tummy feel funny and empty. Brittany sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had thought a lot last night about Santanna and she had decided she would go see Quinn as she somehow always knew what to do, probably because she listens when people talk, it's not that Brittany doesn't it's just that she finds what they're saying boring. Brittany showered quickly and grabbed an apple on the way out. When she reached Quinn's door she knocked, but there was no answer, she tried again "Quinn it's Brittany i really need to talk to you" Brittany yelled through the door. Suddenly the door open to reveal a very confused looking Quinn Fabray "hey Britt what wrong? Where's Santanna?" Quinn knew something serious was wrong if Santanna wasn't there the two had been inseparable lately at first Quinn thought it was cute but then it got strange but seeing Brittany so lost made her feel bad for thinking that way. Quinn ushered Brittany in and got her a glass of water" so what happened Britt' Quinn questioned, "I'm not sure if you'll like it" Brittany sighed she knew seeing her friends happy made Quinn happy and see didn't want to ruin that, but Quinn took it another way "did Santanna tell you not to?" Quinn said remembering all the 'sweet lady kisses' stories she had to sit through. Then all in one breath Brittany blurted out what happened sparing no detail by the end of it Brittany was crying, Quinn was surprised at how serious it was she just guessed they'd fallen out over which movie was better titanic or war horse. Both of which Santanna not only owned and loved but cried at, even if she denies it. "Britt maybe you should just say you're sorry?" Quinn sighed  
"you didn't see her Quinn she looked at me like i was Rachel or something it was horrible" Brittany explained  
"we need a plan" Quinn mumbled "that's why I'm here Quinn i just can't think of anything!" Brittany huffed.  
BXS  
Brittany and Quinn walked into glee club the next day with a plan. Quinn had pointed out that there would probably be a song that Brittany could sing to Santanna to make her see she loved her so they spent all night going through every love song until they found the perfect one. While Quinn told Mr. Shue Brittany would go first today Santanna shot Brittany a annoyed look. "Okay guys it looks like Brittany is going to start us of so whenever you're ready"  
La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

Brittany moved in front of Santanna

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

Brittany began to dance around Santana's chair

[chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Brittany kneels in front of Santanna

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

Brittany looks directly into Santanna's eyes

[chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Brittany starts to back away from Santanna's chair and back into the middle of the room, her eyes never leaving Santanna.

Yeah – Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
You

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

[chorus]  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la la (That's why I love you)

Brittany eyes travelled to her feet trying to hide the tears that were forming then she ran at full speed out of the room

"Britt wait" Santanna yelled running after her


End file.
